


~heatwave~

by CabinFeverHaver



Category: Monster Lover - Fandom, Original Work (monster fucker)
Genre: A little bit of dom action, Established Relationship, F/F, Heatwave, Strap-Ons, Werewolves, monster fucker wlw, oversensitivity, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinFeverHaver/pseuds/CabinFeverHaver
Summary: In which a broken A/C unit in the midst of a heatwave provokes something intense for the afternoon.





	~heatwave~

It’s hot. Unbelievably hot. So hot, not even your amazing, wonderful, buff, strong, and very handy werewolf girlfriend could fix the unbearable heat. Said werewolf girlfriend who couldn’t even stay in total human form because of the sweltering temperature of the day. Bonnie just gets like that sometimes, in the more comfortable in between state between total grim dog and the (nearly) passable-as-human woman that you loved. Not that you didn’t love Bonnie’s other forms, it’s just that her human shift was the one you had met her in, the other ones she took a bit of time to reveal to you. But that’s what a broken A/C unit in the middle of a Middleridge summer gets you: a half-shifted werewolf hulking over said A/C unit and …. more heat. _ Although _ , you think, _ It isn’t all bad _. The perfect view you have of your girlfriend’s ass, still clad in a tattered pair of tiny jean shorts, as she bends over the hopeless window unit, is not something you’d willingly miss. The way her stub of a tail wags lazily as she makes some progress on the damned appliance makes you giggle warmly and the tufts of black fur you see poking through those ripped up shorts are adorable. You oggle her shamelessly from your sprawled position, upside down on the couch with your legs splayed over the back of the wretched furniture. The sweat collecting on the small of your back and the nape of your neck is starting to cool and form into those familiar pools of damp that come together when you haven’t moved in a while. You become so absorbed in Bonnie’s focus over the unit that you begin to get lost in your own thoughts. In this moment, they way that the strong werewolf works on the broken machine could very well be the opening of a cheesy 70s porno. 

You laugh to yourself as the idea develops in your mind, as well as the feeling of hot arousal already invading your upside-down peace. Now, so caught up in imagined bad dialogue and plot, you don’t even notice that said subject of your wild imagination has managed to get the damned A/C to start working again. As Bonnie turns around, screwdriver in hand and her replication of a human grin spread wide across her muzzle, she _ must _ have caught the way you were looking at her before you quickly changed your expression. 

The combination of Bonnie’s smirk as the realization dawns on her, and a cool blast from the newly fixed unit sets your face on fire. If you weren’t flushed from the heat before, you surely were now, tinted with the color of a tomato from the fire burning low in your abdomen. You gulp as Bonnie, crawls, not walks, over to you on the couch. Every inch closer to you becomes more and more sensual, every movement languid and long. When she finally reaches your upside down face, burning with the fire of a thousand suns, the way she caresses your cheek with the rough pad of her thumb makes you absolutely and positively melt. Despite the heat that usually numbs you to external touch, every caress from Bonnie’s sharp nails sends sparks through your skin. And when she grazes her open maw across the column of your exposed throat, you cannot hold back the throaty moan that had been building up there. Bonnie chuckles, her voice already darker and huskier than her deep, yet feminine tone. “Sensitive, sweet?” You nod with a whine, your arms crossed across your stomach and your hands grasping at your sides. You ache to touch her, but something has you locked in place, stiffer than a board. You realize, as you breathe out warm puffs of air against the side of Bonnie’s face as she continues her own special kind of attack on your throat and neck, that you had also been pressing your knees together like a vice. In an attempt to what, subside your intense lady’s hard-on for your insanely hot girlfriend? On this insanely hot day? 

With a particularly harsh nip to your earlobe, you relax and let your legs fall open over the back of the couch. Bonnie doesn’t miss the non-verbal cue of openness and hums in satisfaction against your lips. She takes this opportunity to slide further up your body. Your head is now on level with her uncovered chest (she rarely wore shirts in your apartment in her human form anyways) as she slips two massive hands under your tank top, pushing the material down so that your breasts rested just above the hem line of your shirt. Exposed to her hungry view, you flush further down your chest. She coos at your blush as she proceeds to tease one of your nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Before you can even comprehend it, Bonnie’s mouth is on you, teasing the flesh between her teeth, leaving hickies in her wake.

You’re an absolute mess by now. Just a puddle of incorrigible lesbian goo. Bonnie knows it too, she can practically smell it off of you. So when she slips a hand under your shorts to cautiously rub at the aching bud under there, she lets out a deep chuckle at your responding whine and shiver of pleasure. It’s overwhelming, no doubt, and the sudden image of Bonnie rubbing you to your climax, not even bothering to remove your despicably small daisy dukes nearly sends you over the point of no return. Before you can achieve that sweet, sweet state of letting it all go, Bonnie pulls back in an act that you can only think of as cruel. She chuckles at your dismay, running a finger along your jaw in the most sensual way, leaving light scratches in her wake. 

She leans down, the heavy and aroused pants she lets out tells you you’re really in for it now. “You know,” she draws out, the seductive timber of her voice thicker than ever, “I never really took you for a pillow princess, but the way you’re just taking this has me thinking that you’re showing me your true colors, sweetling.” You blush furiously at this, opening your mouth to retort back and moving your hands from their death grip at your sides to prove exactly what you could do for Bonnie in return. She stops you though, a near growl rising in her throat as she slams her lips against yours and using both of her impossibly muscular arms to pin your wrists down on the couch. She pulls back after taking care to nip at your lips, just the way you like. She looks at you with a predatory hunger like you’ve never seen before. It both frightens and arouses you. 

She growls into your ear as she licks a hot stripe from your temple to your jaw. “I never said I didn’t like it, _ princess _.” The nickname on top of all of her dominance and timber and strength and everything that made Bonnie, well, Bonnie, has you wanting more. More than you have ever wanted before. Waiting for the go-ahead, Bonnie watches you as you squirm under her strength and her gaze, your final needy whimper of yes sends Bonnie off. Like a woman starved, she dives upon you, ripping off your shorts with her teeth. A feat you’ve never seen her accomplish, successfully, at least. Your eyes go wide as she has her way with you, pulling you down from your strange entanglement on the couch, to sit you right-side up and to lavish her attention on the skin of your thighs. 

She starts at the knee, running her sharp teeth along the sensitive and thin skin that rests just above it on the inside of your leg. She doesn’t halt her teasing there, no. She continues the delightful abuse on your legs, littering bite marks as she goes, and taking care to lick over them to soothe the aching bites or lick away any trickling blood. Every flash of her ministrations has you letting out sharp, breathy moans, already completely overwhelmed by it all. 

“You’re so good, baby,” she looks up at you from between your legs and after returning back to her task below, murmurs into your skin, “Maybe I should turn up the heat more often.” The hot stripe that she licks that leads straight to your core, an area still unfortunately clothed by your underwear and completely soaked with your own arousal and sweat, has you rolling your eyes into the back of your head. And it’s almost as if you’ve turned into a ragdoll under her touch.

With a jerk, Bonnie removes you of your panties and throws both of your now bite-covered legs over her shoulders. Your ass is practically lifted off of the couch and Bonnie has buried her face between your thighs, nearly drinking at the wetness there. Your scent is intoxicating to her, and you have no concept of how many times she’s wanted to take you, just like this. All limp in her arms and fully receptive to her absolute devotion and lust for you (and only you). But on a normal day, you could be terribly shy, taking some major coaxing from Bonnie to ensure you that she wouldn’t judge you, or your body, that she loved all of you. Or worse, you could be terribly stubborn, not letting Bonnie even touch you before you’ve had a chance to go down on her, or at least got some good teasing in. Those days were the worst for the naturally dominant werewolf. But lucky for Bonnie, today was not a normal day. She knows this occurrence is something akin to a total solar eclipse, and you, even in your overstimulated state you can tell how much she cherishes it in the long and careful way her tongue laves over your dripping cunt, from hole to clit. She moans there, upping the suction on the nerve-filled bud. She continues her little dance around your sex, pulling you to the brink and back as many times as she can before you start to squirm under her and tug at the fur behind her perky ears for more, for real. 

She looks up at you then, still half-snarling into your pussy. She gives you a lust-filled look, full of consideration and what she’s going to do to you next. After a moment, she stands up, licking her chops and stalks over to your shared bedroom. She leaves you there, mushy and with whatever the vagina’s version of blue balls is. In a second she’s rushing back out, hastily adjusting a black leather strap on harness. It’s one you’ve never used before with her, so it must be new. You stare in awe at the matching black dildo attached to the new harness. It’s massive, and absolutely makes your mouth water at the sight of it. Bonnie smirks, now standing in front of you, lathering up the large cock with some lube. You secretly hope she didn’t choose the warming jelly, you don’t think you can take anymore heat. 

Bonnie leans over you, a single arm holding onto the back of the couch right by your head. As your mouth pops open so sweetly, Bonnie growls, nudging the tip of it to your lips. Soon enough, she’s got the shaft down to the back of your throat, petting your hair as you choke and drool on it. Once the dildo is lubricated with a mixture of your own saliva and lube to Bonnie’s satisfaction, she grabs you by the backs of your thighs, pulling you closer to the dripping cock. She grunts, frustrated that she is still so much taller than you. In one deft movement, Bonnie has you in a fireman’s carry, on a trajectory to the bedroom. She spanks your rear and lets out a booming laugh at your responding yelp. 

The minute she’s got you on the bed, she yanks your tank top over your head. You’re confused for a moment, as Bonnie takes a second to just look at you, really look at you sprawled before her. She trails a set of sharp nails down you abdomen in a way that has you lolling your head back, caught up in the pleasure of it, becoming even more pliant before her. Now is when the hulking werewolf before you takes the backs of your thighs in her hands, and pulls you towards her waiting cock in a drag that sets your skin on fire in the sweetest way possible. 

“You ready, sweet?” She’s practically licking her jowel as she asks for your confirmation - the go ahead. You nod reverently, anticipation building up in the air between the both of you. “Alright darling, I’ve got ya.” With that, Bonnie plunges the massive strap on inside of you, and due to its slickness and your already waiting pussy, there’s little resistance to the intrusion. After a moment of adjustment, Bonnie pulls the dildo to nearly the tip, then plunges it back in with a snap of her hips that jolts you up a little bit on the bed. You cry out, clutching the quilt beneath you. Bonnie coos down at you, gently stroking the curve of your hip. She’s gentle between the harsh thrusts she doles out, though, those moments between the well calculated and intense pump of her hips into you become fewer and far between as Bonnie picks up the pace. It seems as if your previous imagination of over-the-top porno fucking has become a reality. What with the sheer force of Bonnie’s thrusts moving you at least a couple inches up the bed then down again when she retreats, and again over and over. That, paired with your increasingly loud moans, really tied the whole experience up with a bow. While every fuck with Bonnie was amazing, this one is definitely the most intense. 

After some time of this unrelenting, brutal fucking, which could have lasted all of ten seconds or ten hours, you cannot tell, Bonnie’s hips start to stutter. An added working of her thumb over your sensitive clit ensures her will to have the two of you come together. The massive woman before you commands for you to look into her eyes as she becomes unraveled above you. Realizing that you still have not reached your peak, Bonnie picks up the pace again, pushing in deeper (if that were even possible) and upping the ante on your clit. In no time she has you cumming around her. Cumming hard and screaming. The sight of you is art to Bonnie as you start to come down from your high, gripping at her strong forearms. 

Gently removing herself from between your legs, you whimper at the absence of your girlfriend. In a second she’s on you again, rough tongue lapping at the mess she’s made of you in the most gentle way she can manage. You are an even more sensitive pile of mush than when this all started, and Bonnie is cautious when holding you, taking care not to caress anywhere too sensitive. 

You pass out like that, your hands and head resting on Bonnie’s rising and falling chest, looking up at her with a stupidly satisfied grin, rubbing small circles into the fur there. She herself almost completely wiped out from the previous excursion. Low rumbles sound from her chest as the two of you rest there, sound in the silence occasionally broken by Bonnie whispering silly and sweet nothings into your ear and hair. With the A/C restored to its former glory of icy power, you are chilled to the bone in your bare state, now clutching to your fuzzy girlfriend for warmth. Bonnie obliges, wrapping all seven and a half feet of her height around you, making a mental note to take advantage of Middleridge’s awful heat for a later date.

  
  



End file.
